There are many known ways to temporarily adhere thin web materials together to form a seal, including, for example, the use of adhesives, the addition of mechanical fastening elements such as Velcro, and the fusing of the webs in the melt state by heat sealing or thermal-mechanical bonding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,166, for example, discloses softening and fusing together thermoplastic polymeric films by the application of heat and pressure by a thermal-mechanical means. However, these methods add undesirable cost and inefficiency, as well complexity to the process for forming the seals. Additionally, seals formed in the melt state by fusing the webs together can undesirably tear at locations other than the seal and have stiff, plastic-like seals that are not appealing to users. Furthermore, these known sealing methods produce a seal that can exhibit a relatively loud noise when the two webs are separated and the seal is broken, for example, the characteristic loud sound of breaking of a Velcro seal.
Despite the knowledge in the art, there remains a desire to develop a more efficient process for making an article having a seal and for articles having a seal that is quiet when broken (i.e., when the two webs are separated at the seal). This is especially true for articles used as packaging for feminine care products. It is highly desirable to have sealed package that produces little to no noise when opening such packaging; allowing the user to more discretely open the packaging.